Akodo Shigetoshi
Akodo Shigetoshi was a bushi and tactician of the Lion Clan, becoming Akodo Daimyo in 1165 and later the Lion Clan Champion in 1170. Legacy Shigetoshi was the son of the legendary sensei Akodo Quehao, who returned through Oblivion's Gate to once again defend Rokugan. Youth Shigetoshi first came to the notice of Akodo Daimyo Akodo Ginawa alongside his classmate Akodo Ijiasu. The two students were the best in their class, and the younger Shigetoshi always competed with Ijiasu, but never seemed to beat him. After Gempukku Shigetoshi received a prestigious appointment serving at Toshi Ranbo, where he was involved in many of the Crane border skirmishes, rising through the ranks. Soon after Doji Kurohito surrendered Toshi Ranbo to Matsu Nimuro Shigetoshi was appointed to serve as a tactical advisor to Ginawa himself, and sometimes even Nimuro. He was charged with the defense of Shiro Akodo while Ginawa was abroad. Shigetoshi was an admirer of Akodo Kaneka but never served under his banner. Clan Letter to the Lion (Hidden City timeline) Becoming Daimyo For years it was rumored that Shigetoshi would succeed Akodo Ginawa as Akodo Daimyo when Ginawa retired.Akodo Shigetoshi (Diamond Edition flavor) Still, Shigetoshi was completely unprepared when the heirless Ginawa chose him as his heir. Shigetoshi protested, but Ginawa would hear none of it. Shigetoshi was the perfect embodiment of all that the Akodo valued, and in the end Shigetoshi accepted the honor and became daimyo upon the retirement of Ginawa. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Ruins of Otosan Uchi One of Shigetoshi's first tasks as Akodo Daimyo was to lead an expedition to the ruins of Otosan Uchi in 1165, to search for any historical records that could have survived the city's destruction. Dragon Dancers (Training Grounds flavor) Shigetoshi brought along with him Matsu Aoiko, Akodo Tadenori, Matsu Hyun and twenty members of the Lion's Pride including Matsu Ferishi. They killed an oni who was pursuing three men of the Sword of Yotsu. Yotsu Iemitsu told that more than thirty of these beasts had been appeared from the empty Imperial Palace. Hyun was ordered to ride to Kyuden Seppun asking for Imperial Legions reinforcements. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf Cornered The Shadowlands forces outnumbered the Lion and ronin Yotsu. They retreated and defended the Deathseeker's Shrine for three days, surrounded by the Shadowlands. They were released by reinforcements led by Ikoma Otemi and Kitsu Juri. The Battle in the Ruined City avoided the creation of a new Festering Pit in the ruins of the former Imperial City. The Yotsu had fought bravely and Shigetoshi swore they had earned the respect of the Lion. (Training Grounds Cards flavor) War of Rich Frog In 1166 assumed command of the forces deployed near the City of the Rich Frog, in the city under assault of the Unicorn Clan, in the War of the Rich Frog. Strange Behaviour of Nimuro Shigetoshi had seen a strange behaviour in the Lion Clan Champion, Matsu Nimuro. He requested Kaneka to visit Lion lands and determine what was wrong. Concerns Shigetoshi became more and more concerned with the hold the Lying Darkness had over his family. Many of the elder Akodo had no recollection of their past and an entire generation of Akodo had been born without any knowledge of who their true ancestors were. In 1167 he requested Isawa Sezaru to investigate the issue. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) The Akodo that had been appeared after the Nothing was named had a hidden piece of it within their souls, that could be awakened by those who knew the secrets to do it. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman War of Silk and Steel In 1168 the Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Otemi sent him to join the Crane Clan in the War of Silk and Steel, aided by Akodo Kobi The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon who became his personal yojimbo. Protector of the Imperial City (Storyline Event) The Dragon armies had pushed the Crane back across Dragonfly River, but could not maintain the lands south of Shiro Kitsuki River Crossing (Rise of the Shogun flavor) when Shigetoshi arrived to reinforce the Crane. Landscapes, by Nancy Sauer The Dragon were unable to withstand the two-pronged attack and fell back to Shiro Kitsuki, Vacant Throne, p. 44 which was besieged by Crane and Lion armies. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske The Khan's Assault on the Capital understands Shigetoshi's reassignment]] In 1169, following the march by the Unicorn upon the capital, Shigetoshi withdrew the Akodo army from the Dragon conflict and brought it to Toshi Ranbo. Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai placed the army in defense of the north, west and south walls. The Truest Test, Part I, by Shawn Carman Their Crane allies understood his new reassignment. Two-Front War (Khan's Defiance flavor) Fighting in the Imperial City The Battle of Toshi Ranbo was the first time he faced the Unicorn in the battlefield. With the two forces engaged the defenders were stroken from the rear with magic. It cleared a massive path through the city's perimeter, giving the Unicorn an opening between the two largest concentrations of Lion forces. Shigetoshi saw the spells were cast by treacherous over a city watchtower. Shigetoshi personally attacked and killed the traitor shugenja. He faced there the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen himself. When they were locked in combat they stopped when a maddened Isawa Sezaru appeared hovering over the city exploding buildings and radomly killing defenders and attackers. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Shigetoshi laid unconscious but Naizen spared his life. The Mantis did not wish to recall the entire Akodo line's wrath against him for eternity. The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Arrival of the Phoenix The Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City. The Phoenix moved in and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Khan defeated and shamed The Khan Moto Chagatai and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, though perhaps suprisingly was spared execution on his grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader thanks to Naizen's words. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. A recovered Shigetoshi was ready to force another resolution but was restrained by the appearance of Yoshino. The Lion Champion swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Yoshino's Vow In 1169 Shigetoshi was present at Shiro Matsu in the Matsu Yoshino's vow to assault Shiro Moto in one year's time, which would be known as the march to Shiro Moto. Yoshino boasted that he would personally kill the Khan Moto Chagatai. Shigetoshi was appointed as commander of the Lion army to pave the way for Yoshino to avenge his father's death. One Year, by Rusty Priske Wolf Legion Shigetoshi bore a Wolf Legion's insignia. Tales of the Emerald Championship (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman It was not known he honored the unit in that way, or he was a member of the ronin unit. Test of the Emerald Champion - 1169 Shigetoshi was one of the contenders of the Test of the Emerald Champion this year. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon Shiro Moto on sight In 1170 Shigetoshi put to the torch the empty village of Kaiten Mura, five miles from Shiro Moto. He ordered Akodo Bakin to send Akodo Hachigoro and Akodo Itoku's legions to clear the way to the Unicorn capital, with the Matsu legion Yoshino commanded following closely behind. From the burning village Shinjo Shono and a small cavalry unit appeared, and rode against Yoshino's forces flank. Shigetoshi charged to intercept Shono's forces. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman They reached the Unicorn and Shigetoshi confronted and killed Shono. Yoshino gathered his commanders, and left Shigetoshi in the reserve, with a sealed scroll under his guard. Shiro Moto would be assaulted with Yoshino and wounded Akodo Bakin as his tactician. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Lion Clan Champion Shigetoshi became the Lion Clan Champion after Matsu Yoshino died in battle with Moto Chagatai, in accordance with the instructions Yoshino had left him. Upon becoming Champion he came to an agreement with Moto Chen to end the conflict before more were killed. They had no reason to continue the war as such they both agreed to remove their forces from the opposition's territory, however Shigetoshi promised Chen that if they attempted to move into Lion lands again they would spare no Unicorn, and Chen promised the same in return should the Lion trespass. Words and Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Shono's blades Shigetoshi two months later returned to Shiro Shinjo. In his journey he met Shinjo Min-Hee, Shono's daughter, who had been riding for pleasure, and accompanied the stranger. The Palace Guard, Shinjo Dun, did not let Shigetoshi to enter, barring him the palace gate. Shinjo Genki, Shono's widow, allowed the Lion Champion to enter. Shigetoshi returned to her the blades of Shinjo Shono, and gave traveling papers for Min-Hee. When the time came, Min-Hee would be allowed to enter Lion territory and ask Shigetoshi a duel to death, if she would desire her father's death. Shigetoshi's actions would be instrumental in the death of his eldest son years later. GenCon 2011: The Unicorn Students invited in the Akodo War College Shigetoshi went to the Castle of the Swift Sword to know the new invited students in the Akodo War College. The Crane fostered Kakita Nakazo, an experienced samurai of similar age than Shigetoshi. From the Unicorn Shinjo Dun was the chosen. Shigetoshi ordered to Akodo Katsumoto they had to be treated as students, but Dun should not be beaten by the other students. The Unicorn boy needed to reduce his anger with the pass of the time. Visitors, by Shawn Carman Legion of Two Thousand Utagawa, Taisa of the ronin Legion of Two Thousand met Shigetoshi. The Legion threw their support behind the Lion Clan's bid in the Race for the Throne. Shigetoshi accepted their support, and assigned them to defend the lands of the Monkey Clan, being deployed in Toku Torid-e. Tamago Tamago appeared at the Celestial Tournament to speak with Shigetoshi, being the Two Tousand's leader, Utawaga, with child and temporarily removed from active duty. Shigetoshi recognized him as the supposedly late Matsu Nimuro, and challenged Tamago to a duel on the grounds that there could be only one Lion Clan Champion. Tamago refused the duel and told Shigetoshi that his name was Tamago. There came to be an understanding between the two and Tamago left for the Thousand Leaves Dojo, never to see Shigetoshi again. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire Shigetoshi led the Lion Clan into battle in defense of the Dragon Clan and assigned Lion units to defend the Unicorn Clan during the War of Dark Fire. He used tactics learned from a Yodotai strategy book to great effect, deploying shieldmen in defense of Shiro Mirumoto and phalanx formations to secure Tetsu Kama Mura.The War of Dark Fire, Part X, by Shawn Carman Family Shigetoshi had three children. The elder, was born in 1159, and became Lion Champion. The second son was Akodo Kano, GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Lion, by L5R Story Team who was born in 1170 Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman would refuse to be the next Lion Champion after the death of his brother, and a daughter Akodo Dairuko, who eventually would be the new Lion Champion. See Also * Akodo Shigetoshi/card External Links * Akodo Shigetoshi (Diamond) * Akodo Shigetoshi Exp (Khan's Defiance) * Akodo Shigetoshi Exp2 (Celestial) Category:Lion Clan Leaders